once_upon_a_gleeful_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Tea Party
Tea Party is a song originally by Kerli. It was sung by Alyssa Hart in the second episode of the first season, Laced With Poison. Lyrics Alyssa with The Flawless Fantasies Welcome to the Tea Party Want to be my VIP? Didn't RSVP? That's okay. That's okay Welcome to the Tea Party The Flawless Fantasies Oh oh oh oh Alyssa with The Flawless Fantasies Want to be my VIP? When I'm all steamed up, up Hear me shout Tip me over and pour me out Alyssa Your appetite is flex I got the table set Don't get your dribble on my t-t-t-table yet I got the goodies baked Got more than you can take Just try and nibble on my biscuits and rainbow cakes Alyssa (The Flawless Fantasies) Let's be traditional And non-commissional Elbows down (down) pinkies up (up) That's the way you sip my cup Alyssa (The Flawless Fantasies) Welcome to the Tea Party (Oh oh oh oh) Want to be my VIP? (Oh oh oh oh) You didn't RSVP? (Oh oh oh oh) That's okay. That's okay (Oh oh oh oh) Welcome to the Tea Party (Oh oh oh oh) Alyssa with The Flawless Fantasies Want to be my VIP? When I'm all steamed up, up Hear me shout Tip me over and pour me out Alyssa Try not to move so fast You know dessert comes last I'm a lady futher mucker Try to show some class! Down to the last cup We keep it boiling hot We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop Alyssa (The Flawless Fantasies) Let's be traditional And non-commissional Elbows down (down) pinkies up (up) That's the way you sip my cup (my cup) Alyssa (The Flawless Fantasies) Welcome to the Tea Party (Oh oh oh oh) Want to be my VIP? (Oh oh oh oh) You didn't RSVP? (Oh oh oh oh) That's okay That's okay (Oh oh oh oh) Welcome to the Tea Party (Oh oh oh oh) Alyssa with The Flawless Fantasies Want to be my VIP? When I'm all steamed up, up Hear me shout Tip me over and pour me out Alyssa (The Flawless Fantasies) I know this night is like no other Your not just another (You're porcelain in a paper cup world) Porcelain in a paper cup world (Tip me over and pour me out) I know it's only getting better As long as we're together (You're porcelain in a paper cup world) Porcelain in a paper cup world (Tip me over and pour me out) I know this night is like no other Your not just another Porcelain in a paper cup world Alyssa (The Flawless Fantasies) Welcome to the Tea Party (Oh oh oh oh) Want to be my VIP? (Oh oh oh oh) You didn't RSVP (Oh oh oh oh) That's okay That's okay (Oh oh oh oh) Welcome to the Tea Party (Oh oh oh oh) Alyssa with The Flawless Fantasies Want to be my VIP? When I'm all steamed up Hear me shout Tip me over and pour me out Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs Category:Songs Sung By Alyssa Hart Category:Audition Songs